


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [1]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Gen, Humour, M/M, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

"Ikki-kun!" Akito was bouncing happily on the other boy's bed looking as delighted as he ever could.

"Uruse!" Ikki growled and tried to get deeper into the cocoon of his bed clother.

"Ikki-kun! Wake up! Wake up!"

The other boy growled yet again. _What the FUCK is the matter with the little wimp!?_

"Ikki-kun! It's Valentine's Day!"

"So WHAT!?" he barked.

"But... but..." There was a little sobbing sound. "I wanted us to go on a date!" Akito started wailing like a little child who wanted exactly _that_ sweet right _now_ , but his mother was telling him it was bad for his teeth.

Ikki started seething. _That's it!_ He cursed and yelled at the other boy for waking him up in the _ungodly hours_ for something as stupid as _that_ , for even _thinking_ that he would go... on a... He stopped midrant. Instead of wailing child he was looking in the eyes of a _very_ pissed off shark. Ikki gulped nervously.

"You said something, _crow_?" Agito sneered with a malicious glint in the golden eye.

Ikki recognized the look instantly. Well... he didn't want to be fried just yet. He shook his head.

"Good. Because _you_ are going on a _date_." With the last evil smirk he moved the eye-patch back to the right eye.

"Ara?" Akito looked genuinely confused. "What happened?"

"Nothing..." Ikki sighed. "Give me fifteen minutes, and let's go."

Akito looked blankly for a few moments, then his face brightned. "Yaaaay! Deito! Deito!"

Ikki sighed yet again. What was he getting himself into...?


End file.
